Stuck Together
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Ruby and Weiss share a private feast together where Ruby introduces Weiss to the joys of rapid weight gain [weight gain fetish fic]


Walking in to the Emerald Forest wasn't what Weiss had in mind when Ruby said she wanted to show her something. Still, she didn't have anything better to do, and if there was anyone she trusted to lead her into a forest, her girlfriend was high up on the list. When Ruby stopped at a building-sized tree, Weiss wasn't sure if there was something she should be looking for.

"Hey, Weiss, do you mind not telling anyone about this spot? It's kinda just a me and Yang thing at the moment, but I wanted to show you because… well… you know…" Ruby said quietly.

"I appreciate your trust, but what's so special about this spot?" Weiss asked, looking around. Ruby stepped over to the tree.

"Oh, right, better show you the hidden entrance," Ruby replied as she lifted up an innocuous section of bark that was just a bit taller and wider than her. When she moved it aside, it revealed a hole at about chest height, just large enough to let the girls in. "Pretty cool, huh?" Ruby said with a grin.

"That's very clever of you," Weiss admitted, turning Ruby's grin into a beaming smile.

"Okay, let's get inside before someone sees us," Ruby said quickly, before leaping into the hole. Weiss took the more cautious approach and poked her head in first. Right beneath the entrance hole, there was a stack of pillows. Weiss shrugged and tried to make the most graceful fall she could. As soon as she landed, she took stock of her surroundings. For the inside of a tree, it was pretty nice. The probably dirty ground was covered with sheets, there was a simple cupboard and microwave at the far end, and Ruby was preparing two large and somewhat luxurious pillows and a low folding table right in the middle.

"This is much better than what I expected," Weiss thought out loud.

"Oh, you should've seen what it was like before me and Yang found it. It didn't even have the door, plus we had to chase the squirrels out," Ruby explained as she went for the cupboard and started loading her arms with snacks. "Anyways, do you still remember that thing I told you about?"

"Of course," Weiss answered. "Did you want me to swear to secrecy for that too?"

"Nah, nothing fancy like that. Me and Yang trust you, me probably more than her," Ruby answered, scattering the snacks over the table, causing it to dip in the middle just a bit. Then, she went back for another double-armload. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to try it." Weiss paused in thought for a moment.

"I suppose there's no harm in trying it. You said it was temporary, correct?" Weiss questioned.

"Yep. Me and Yang would be super big if it wasn't," Ruby answered, before confirming that such a thing didn't happen by dropping more snacks, revealing a rather slim body. "Okay, that's probably enough. Lemme get the drink ready," she said, before heading back to the cupboard again. Weiss moved over to one of the pillows, dusting it with her hand before sitting down on it, legs folded to the side.

"So, what's the appeal to this for you? I was under the impression that being overweight was seen very negatively, even if it's temporary," Weiss continued. Ruby shrugged as she worked away at the cupboard.

"I just like being big. Not sure what Yang likes about it, maybe you could ask her some time," Ruby explained.

"So, it's not some sort of weird sex thing for you?" Ruby set down two almost neon pink fizzy drinks on what little space there was on the table that wasn't taken up by snacks.

"Nah, not for me. Some people on the internet are just into stuff like that, and, like, I'm not gonna judge them, because I'm into it too, but for different reasons," Ruby said, taking a seat on her pillow opposite. "Anyways, before we start, is that outfit gonna be a problem?" Weiss looked down at her clothes, same as they ever were.

"It might be. It's a rather form fitting dress," Weiss murmured, tugging around the waist of her dress to see how much give it had. To perhaps put it lightly, there was not much give, maybe an inch or two at most.

"Yeah, that's probably gonna be a problem. It's why I got a stretchy version of my outfit," Ruby said, before illustrating by tugging on the black fabric on her chest, which seemed like it could stretch forever if it needed to. "Well, stretchy when I get rid of this," she added as she undid her corset, tossing it towards the pile of pillows by the entrance hole. "There's a spare uniform in the cupboard if you want. It's huge, so you should be able to gain a lot in it," Ruby offered, gesturing to the cupboard.

"This isn't just a ploy to get your girlfriend out of her clothes, is it?" Weiss asked, a confident smile on her face that turned Ruby's face the colour of her namesake.

"Nonono, just didn't want you to ruin your really pretty dress," Ruby spluttered, garnering a chuckle from Weiss.

"Oh, you're adorable," Weiss said through her quiet laughter. Weiss soon regained her composure, as did Ruby. "I supposed I should change, then." Weiss got up and slipped into the uniform, which looked like it was less being worn and more just covering her. It looked like a second person could share this uniform and there would still be plenty of room. Weiss did her best to keep it from falling down as she carefully stepped back to the pillow to take her seat. She cleared her throat to make her presence obvious to Ruby, who had been looking as far away from Weiss as possible as she changed.

"So, uh, you ready?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Weiss said with a shrug. Ruby picked up her little cup and gestured for Weiss to do the same, which she did.

"Well, cheers," Ruby said, clunking her plastic cup against Weiss's. The two downed their drinks in one go, Weiss wincing a little as it went down.

"That was offensively sweet," Weiss said through a grimace.

"Eh, you get used to it," Ruby said nonchalantly. "Besides, now you can get to the fun part," she added in a more excited tone. She tore into a small bag of cookies and, for want of a better word, basically inhaled the contents. Within moments, Ruby's belly grew out a little round potbelly, widening Weiss's eyes with surprise.

"That was… impressive," Weiss said, trying to regain focus.

"Oh yeah, this stuff's potent. It also means you can eat a ton of food, maybe not a literal ton, never tried that," Ruby explained before getting back to her food. Weiss decided to get started on her own food.

Weiss wasn't sure how, but these plain old snacks seemed to be the most delicious thing in the world. After one little cookie went down, the rest of the bag just had to join them, followed almost immediately by another two bags, three big bags of chips and a bar of chocolate.

She didn't stop eating until she noticed that her chest felt concerningly tight. The soreness and shortness of breath immediately knocked her out of her euphoria as she patted around her chest. Quickly, she realised that it was her bra that was causing the problem. She tried to reach up and around her back to unhook it, something that she could usually do with her eyes closed. However, she just couldn't quite reach that hook. A quick moment to think gave her time to come to the obvious conclusion. Her upper arms had thickened noticeably, no longer being the slender graceful fencer's arms they used to be. That, combined with the rolls of fat that were being squeezed by the vicelike tightness of her bra strap, made dealing with this seemingly impossible. Fortunately, Ruby stopped eating for long enough to notice Weiss's struggle.

"Oh, right, totally forgot about that. Lemme help you," Ruby said. Weiss noticed that Ruby's face had taken on a softer roundness, especially around the cheeks and jaw, with the faint beginnings of a second chin appearing. Weiss turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, trying to keep her cool as Ruby dealt with the strangling bra. Suddenly, there was a massive feeling of relief as the bra went loose. The soreness remained, and Weiss could see the angry red line around her chest that the bra left behind. Then, she felt something soft gingerly touching a sore patch on her back.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, turning to see Ruby plant a gentle kiss on the red line on her back.

"Just trying to kiss it better," Ruby said sweetly, before placing another one. Weiss struggled for a moment to get rid of the bra completely, noticing every movement creating jiggling movements across her body. Free from her bra, which Weiss launched across the room to join the rest of her original clothes, Weiss turned back to the food.

"Well, now that that's been dealt with, don't we have food to finish?" Weiss asked, bringing a beaming smile to Ruby's chubby face.

"Yep, this belly isn't gonna grow itself," Ruby answered, patting her belly, which Weiss had just noticed was almost completely filling Ruby's lap and was definitely spilling over the sides. Weiss tried to take stock of her own gains, but the looseness of her borrowed uniform was making that somewhat difficult. The only definite gains that Weiss could see were her thickened thighs, almost double the size they were originally. Everything else was just something Weiss could feel, like her soft belly sitting on her lap, or her rear spreading out more than it used to.

The rest of the meal was a blur of deliciousness to Weiss. Her only thoughts were on eating, and it felt glorious. When the food finally ran out, and Weiss was grasping at a bare table, the rest of reality suddenly seemed to come back into focus, starting with a much larger Ruby. She almost looked like a black and red ball, with her round belly extending over her knees and onto the pillow beneath her. When Ruby stood up, somewhat unsteady, her massive legs and wide hips became plain to see, and were a view that Weiss enjoyed immensely. Ruby waddled over to Weiss and offered a pudgy hand.

"Need help getting up? It's a little harder than you're used to," Ruby said, a smile gracing her soft, round cheeks that seemed to make her look younger and, in Weiss's opinion, just plain adorable. Weiss took Ruby's hand and the pair heaved Weiss up. Once Weiss was up on her unsteady feet, Ruby's eyes widened as they took in every inch of Weiss's image. "Oh, wow, you might be bigger than me," Ruby said with a gasp. That was when Weiss noticed that her uniform had grown a bit snug around the belly.

Weiss looked down and her view was filled almost entirely with her belly and breasts, with the former having grown much, much more than the latter. Her belly flowed out and down, almost pouring over the waistband to the incredibly large skirt and just beginning to strain the top. Seeing her toes was well out of the question at this point. Weiss reached down carefully to rest on her hips, which had grown even wider than her belly. Her pale thighs were like massive pillows, but even they were dwarfed by her rear, which had truly ballooned throughout the meal, extending out quite far in every direction.

"This is incredible," Weiss said in a breathy voice, before waddling slowly towards the exit hole, careful to not let her weight get her too off balanced as she jiggled like jelly.

"Uh, Weiss, you might not want to do that," Ruby warned, waddling after her girlfriend. But it was too late. Weiss had clambered up the pillows and had poked her head and hands through the hole. Then, she pushed against the bark, trying to exit the tree. She didn't get far out of the tree before she stopped suddenly. She looked down and noticed that she'd stopped at her belly, and that no amount of readjusting was going to get more of her out. "Don't worry Weiss, I'll help," Ruby's voice called out from inside the tree. Weiss let out a gasp as she felt Ruby's hands sink into her blubbery rear. She suddenly felt warm all over and her legs began to wobble as Ruby pushed with all her might, which only made her legs and rear jiggle more. After a moment, the pushing stopped, leaving Weiss stood around and stuck in the hole.

"Ruby, am I stuck?" Weiss asked, embarrassment filling her voice.

"Yeah, probably. Did you need to get out now?" Ruby asked back.

"No, just wanted some fresh air, is all," Weiss answered. "I should be fine as long as I can get back inside." She then felt Ruby's hands on her wide hips.

"Ooh, good thing you didn't go outside, you're not wearing panties today," Ruby teased, running her hands down Weiss's dress and back up her rear under the dress.

"Oh no, I outgrew those, didn't I?" Weiss murmured, hoping not to give Ruby more teasing ammunition. She let out a gasp as she felt Ruby's hands shake her rear, setting it wobbling like crazy. "R-Ruby!" she said, trying to admonish her girlfriend.

"What? My girlfriend's got a nice butt, I wanted to enjoy it," Ruby defended, more as a way of flirting than actually defending her actions.

"You could have asked," Weiss grumbled.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a butt this big before, kinda wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," Ruby answered. "Oh, also, I'd say you need a bigger skirt, since it's not covering your butt, but that's the biggest size Beacon does for uniforms."

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked.

"I'll show you later," Ruby answered quickly, before her voice took on a dangerously flirty tone to it. "But until then, maybe we could have some fun."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, what kind of fun do we normally have when you're not wearing panties?" Ruby teased, making Weiss's face go bright red.

"Someone could catch us," Weiss warned.

"Well, as long as you keep quiet, you'll just be a girl sticking out of a tree," Ruby said.

"Fine, I'll try," Weiss relented. Almost immediately, she felt Ruby's face press up to her core and her tongue poke in. Her hand shot to her mouth to stifle her moans as Ruby worked away. It took a shockingly short amount of time for Ruby's tongue to start building pressure and pleasure in Weiss's core. Within moments, Ruby sent Weiss over the edge into what was almost a very loud orgasm, if only Weiss hadn't made every effort to keep quiet. As the waves of pleasure rolled throughout her entire body, Weiss felt her legs grow wobbly and give out. She fell backwards, out of the hole and back on to the pile of pillows by the exit. Laying on her back, Weiss looked around and spotted Ruby giggling next to her. "W-What's so funny?" Weiss stammered.

"Just… everything that's happening right now. You're too fat to get out, I ate you out while you were trapped, and you made the funniest face when you fell," Ruby explained through bouts of laughter. "Also, uh…" Ruby added, pointing at Weiss.

"If it's past my stomach, I won't be able to see it," Weiss mentioned.

"Oh, then maybe I'll just show you," Ruby purred, before leaning in and putting a hand between Weiss's legs. Ruby's hand slowly glided up one of Weiss's massive thighs until it inched its way to Weiss's soaking wet core. Weiss gasped at the stimulation. "And I didn't even have to move your skirt," Ruby gloated, bringing an embarrassed blush to Weiss's pale and pudgy face. Before Weiss could complain, Ruby slipped her fingers in, teasing all of Weiss's pleasure points and turning Weiss into a moaning mess. Weiss felt her back arch uncontrollably as the pleasure reached its peak, before being sent into another toe-curling orgasm.

As she came back down from her pleasurable high, she found Ruby resting on her big, soft belly.

"Comfortable?" Weiss asked in a groggy voice.

"Yep," Ruby chirped. "Now we gotta wait until that stuff wears off and we get thin again."

"Right, wouldn't want to get stuck again, would we?" Weiss mumbled, before letting out a yawn.

"Oh man, a nap would be great right now, especially with the best pillow in the world," Ruby cheered, giving Weiss's belly a quick jiggle. Weiss let out a contented hum.

"I hope we can do this again some time," Weiss said, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Me too," Ruby agreed, as she leant down. The pair locked soft lips and gently embraced each other's massive bodies in bliss and comfort.

[this fic was a request from a reader on , because I guess I take requests. don't all come a requesting at once.]


End file.
